Dent pour dent
by Fatrabbit
Summary: "Tu as tué mon frère Ace. Tu as tué ce qu'il m'était de plus cher au monde. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais tuer ton frère. Et crois moi: je suis le genre de personne qui fait toujours ce qu'il s'est promis. Que vas-tu faire Ace?" "Je vais faire tout ce que je dois faire pour sauver Luffy."


"Tu as tué mon frère Ace. Tu as tué ce qu'il m'était de plus cher au monde. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais tuer ton frère. Et crois moi: je suis le genre de personne qui fait toujours ce qu'il s'est promis. Que vas-tu faire Ace?"

"Je vais faire tout ce que je dois faire pour sauver Luffy."

 **Prologue**

\- Luffy ! Cours ! Plus vite Luffy !

Je tourne la tête : le fou est à une dizaine de mètres juste derrière nous. Je le vois recharger son pistolet sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il fait : la folie pure se lit dans ses yeux. Il transpire, respire tellement fort qu'on entend sa respiration de la ou je suis, et je crois apercevoir d'ici ses blancs de yeux maintenant rouges.

\- Je vais te buter Portgas D. Ace ! Toi et ton frangin ! Tu m'entends ? JE VAIS VOUS BUTER !

Sur ces charmantes paroles, il tire. Heureusement il ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait, et la balle passe à plus de deux mètres à ma droite.

\- Ace ! Ace... Je suis fatigué... Je... Je peux plus continuer !

Je regarde Luffy : lui aussi est tout rouge. Sa respiration haletante s'entend entre chaque mot qu'il prononce. Je ralenti un peu, attrape son bras, et repars de plus belle.

Ça craint. Ça craint à mort même.

Je tâtonne mes poches pour trouver mon propre pistolet mais ma course m'empêche d'atteindre le bas de ma jambe ou je l'ai accroché. Fais chier. Fais chier putain ! Pourquoi est ce que Aokiji avait du me trouver quand j'étais avec Luffy ? Pourquoi est ce que ça pouvait pas tomber un moment ou j'étais tout seul. Et surtout pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas vu le coup venir ?

\- Luffy tu peux le faire ! Aller Luffy !

Comme pour contredire mes pensées, ce dernier trébuche au moment de mes dernier mots. Aussitôt ce dernier vomi d'épuisement. C'est pas beau a voir. Sans penser, je m'arrête de courir et reviens sur mes pas pour lui reprendre sa main.

\- Aller Luffy ! Ressaisi toi !

A ce moment, j'entends une balle : elle est passée à moins d'un mètre de moi cette fois. Je relève la tête et vois Kuzan arriver et repointer son pistolet. Mais il ne le pointe pas sur moi.

Il le pointe sur Luffy.

A ce moment je ne pense pas et agis comme un robot. Sans comprendre moi même ce que je fait, je me jette sur Aokiji et essaye de lui arracher son pistolet de ses mains.

\- COURS LUFFY !

Mais ce dernier ne m'écoute pas comme d'habitude, et reste figé.

Kuzan me donne un coup dans les cotes, et je riposte par un croche patte. Il s'affale sur le sol plein de boue et je me jette sur lui, ou plutôt sur son pistolet. A ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais la situation a trop perdu le contrôle, et je ne maitrise plus mes gestes.

…

...

BANG.

…

…

Tremblant, je réalise ce que je viens de faire.

Kuzan émet un cri d'animal et met sa main la ou la balle la touché : je suis pas un docteur mais mes maigres connaissances médicales suffises pour savoir qu'une balle aussi près du cœur ne peux être que fatale. Il me regarde, et je vois qu'il subit de gros spasmes. A coté, je vois Luffy qui se bouche les oreilles et qui ferme les yeux, niant la situation.

\- Petit con... Tu vas le regretter. Mon fr... mon frère, il... il va te trouver. Et lui c'est... c'est pas un commode. Il... il va tuer ton frère. Œil pour œil... dent pour dent.

Sur ce ceux, il émit un rire horrible, pas naturel... un rire de fou. Au bout de qu'il me semble une éternité, ses yeux s'immobilisent, et il cesse de bouger.

 _C'est à ce moment que mes rêves furent remplacés par des cauchemars, et que ma vie commença à se résumer par le fait de tout faire pour protéger Luffy de ce frère – de Akainu._

 **Hey ! Euhm! donc première fiction par ici ! J'en lis pas mal depuis quelque temps et j'avais envie d'essayer d'en écrire une... Désole si c'est pas génial:( Je fais de mon mieux!  
**

 **Ah et aussi j'ai vu qu'il fallait mettre ça au début de chaque fiction donc : ONE PIECE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! ( _Non? sans blague ?_ ). **

**Aussi : c'est la prologue donc oui, c'est très court, mais les chapitres qui suivent sont bien plus long bien sur !**

 **Et dernière chose : je met la fiction en T pour le moment, mais je crois qu'elle va bien passer en M (je n'en dit pas plus xD)**

 **Bref mettez cette histoire en favoris, followez la et postez des revues :) ça me ferait VRAIMENT plaisir et ça me donnerez envie d'écrire la suite !**


End file.
